Extraordinary Morning
by MSN1412
Summary: Seperti biasa dalam kehidupan pagi mereka, Kaito dikejar Aoko gara-gara ulah jahilnya. Tapi, tidak seperti pagi ini. Ada apa? KaiAo. Warning: ONESHOT, POV changes, canon, lil OOC, gaje, pendek, typo, de el el. Bad at summary. Mind to RnR?


**Extraordinary Morning**

**Genre: T**

**Rating: Friendship and (lil) Romance**

**Main Characters: Kaito and Aoko**

**Pairing: KaiAo**

**Warning: ONESHOT, POV changes, canon, lil OOC, gaje, pendek, typo, de el el -_-**

**.**

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan/Magic Kaito © Aoyama Gosho**

**Extraordinary Morning © S4viRa deMSN**

**.**

**Summary: Seperti biasa dalam kehidupan pagi mereka, Kaito dikejar Aoko gara-gara ulah jahilnya. Tapi, tidak seperti pagi ini. Ada apa?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Kaito POV-<strong>_

"KAITOOOOOO!"

Hari yang sangat berbeda, tetapi di tempat yang sama, di SMA Ekoda, dan suasana yang sama.

Seperti biasa teriakan itu sudah terdengar tidak asing lagi olehku, oleh Kaito Kuroba yang lagi-lagi dalam kebiasaanku, memberikan trik sulap luar biasa yang bikin semua teman kelasku tercengok, dan mengintip celana dalam yang dikenakan teman sejak kecilku, Aoko Nakamori dengan iseng-iseng dan sedikit mesum. Tentu saja sebagai seorang cewek, dia marah-marah terhadapku dengan tersipu malu-malu. Dan konsekuensinya? Aku dilemparin meja oleh Aoko dengan keras sekali, sampai-sampai aku hanya bisa terbelalak kaget sambil menghindarinya. Dan seperti biasa, dia mengayunkan pel yang-sudah-menjadi-senjata-utamanya kepadaku.

"Ayolaaah, Aoko. Kamu makin manis deh kalau pakai celana dalam bermotif Strawberry," teriakku sambil berlari dan menghindari dari ayunan pelnya.

"Diam deh, BAKAITOO!" geramnya dengan wajahnya yang memerah sambil mengejarku dan mengayunkan pel yang dia pegang supaya pel tersebut bisa mengenaiku.

Dan pengejaran tersebut, berlanjut sampai ke luar kelas kami, kelas 2-B. Semua teman sekelasku hanyalah melongo kepada kami gara-gara kebiasaan yang sudah aku dan Aoko lakukan setiap pagi. Dan tentu saja, Akako dan Hakuba hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di tempat mereka, ketika melihat kelakuan kami. Tampaknya, mereka hanya berespons biasa saja karena mereka telah mengetahui apa-yang-setiap-pagi-aku-dan-Aoko-lakukan.

Sambil melewati lorong-lorong sekolah, dan ruangan kelas, aku dan Aoko masih saja main kejar-kejaran ke sana sini. Berkejaran sampai aku dan Aoko tidak mengetahui ke mana arahnya. Aku heran, kenapa para cewek punya energi yang lebih besar dari biasanya kalau lagi marah atau depresi? Aku tahu kalau dia bukanlah seorang _Wonder Woman_. Tapi yaa, cewek tetaplah cewek, seorang manusia yang mempunyai sifat yang lebih lembut daripada cowok.

Gara-gara aku melamun, tiba-tiba entah angin dari mana, aku pun tergelincir dan langsung terjatuh ke lantai di sebuah lorong yang begitu sepi, hanya ada aku dan Aoko di sana. Dan tentu saja, pengejaranku berakhir sampai sini ketika aku telah dipergok oleh Aoko yang masih memegang pel tersebut, dan langsung mengarahkannya kepadaku. "Permainan telah berakhir, Kaito. Dan aku telah menangkapmu! Layaknya aku telah menangkap Kaitou KID," teriaknya dengan amarah dan senyumannya.

Aku pun tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Aoko mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tersebut, sampai-sampai amarah Aoko terhadapku semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi, dia bakal bahagia nan kaget kalau orang yang dia pandang sekarang (alias aku) adalah Kaitou KID asli yang selalu mencuri permata, dan menghindari pelarian dari ayahnya sendiri. Daripada itu, aku yang selalu disebut Kaitou KID, telah "tertangkap" oleh anak dari inspektur yang selalu berambisius menangkapku sendiri. Aduh, harus cari cara nih supaya aku bisa menghindari dari amarah Aoko yang mungkin makin menjadi-jadi.

_Oh ya!_

Aku pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju Aoko yang telah mengarahkan pelnya kepadaku. Berhenti di pandangannya yang hampir dekat sehingga dia pun terdiam dan wajah Aoko pun mulai memerah, langsung menjatuhkan pelnya secara refleks ke lantai yang tidak jauh dari aku dan dia. Dan aku pun mengucapkan sesuatu kepadanya, "Anou Aoko, maaf deh kalau hari ini aku telah bikin kamu marah dan malu. Tapi," Sambil mengeluarkan setangkai mawar merah dari tanganku dengan sebuah "sulap", memberikan kepada Aoko yang masih terdiam entah ke mana, dan langsung memberikan sebuah ciuman bibir yang halus kepadanya sampai-sampai Aoko hanya bisa terbelalak melihat kejadian langsung tersebut. Ciuman itu hanya sekedar 8 sampai 10 detik saja, dan langsung aku melepaskan ciuman itu kembali.

Setelah kejadian yang secara tiba-tiba tersebut, aku hanya bisa melihat Aoko masih terdiam sampai wajahnya makin memerah. Sambil memegang dan menyentuh pipinya yang lembut, aku berkata "Cewek 'kan harus mempunyai sifat yang lembut untuk sang pendampingnya. Aku harap, kamu jangan marah lagi, ya!"

**_"DREEEEENG!"_**

Tak terasa, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Aku langsung melepaskan sentuhan tersebut, dan berlari menuju kelas, takut kalau guru kami marah-marah karena kejadian ini lagi. Sebelum itu, aku melihat Aoko yang masih saja, terdiam tanpa kata, dengan memegang setangkai mawar merah dariku setelah kejadian itu. Aku pun langsung menyadarkannya, "Oi Ahoko, sudah bel masuk, tuh! Kita ke kelas yuk!" namun mustahil, tidak ada respons dari dia. Aku pun sengaja meninggalkannya dan berlari menuju kelas, meskipun ada rasa kasihan juga sih. Tapi ada satu harapan, kalau besok dia tidak marah-marah lagi kepadaku.

.

**_-Aoko POV-_**

Setelah si Bakaito meninggalkanku dengan sedikit paksaan, aku tidak bisa, TIDAK BISA menyadarkan pikiranku setelah beberapa menit yang lalu si Bakaito, memberikan setangkai mawar kepadaku dan menciumku dengan lembutnya. Aku berpikir, apakah ini sebuah "taktik rahasia"nya kepadaku supaya aku tidak marah-marah lagi kepadanya?

Tetapi, ada sebuah perasaan yang lain yang tidak bisa aku keluarkan setelah ciuman itu. Entah apa perasaan itu, namun itu tidak mungkin. Aku dan Kaito 'kan, hanya sebatas sahabat sejak kecil, bukan pasangan baru yang baru jadian tiba-tiba. Namun aku berpikir pula, kalau dia sengaja melakukan itu karena dia menyukaiku? Seorang Kaito Kuroba benar-benar menyukaiku? Ah, kayaknya tidak mungkin deh.

Langsung, aku mendekap bunga mawar yang dikasih olehnya tersebut ke arah hatiku, dan menutup mataku dengan senyuman. Rasanya, aku mulai lega berkat Kaito, berkat seorang sahabat yang secara diam-diam aku mulai menyukai dirinya. "_Terima kasih telah menenangkan hatiku, Kaito,"_ batinku.

Ya! Daripada berdiam sendirian di lorong yang begitu sepi, aku pun mengambil pel yang tergeletak di lantai, dan langsung berlari menuju kelas sebelum guruku bakal marah-marah terhadapku lagi. Dengan hati yang telah lega, aku berjanji dalam hati kalau mulai besok aku tidak akan marah-marah sambil mengayunkan pel ke Kaito lagi. Tapi, kalau besok masih saja dia menguntip celana dalamku lagi,

_akan kukasih saja dia seekor IKAN yang besar kepadanya. Biar kapok!_

**THE END**

* * *

><p>AN: Anyeoooooong~! kembali lagi nih.. (hah? :/) dengan fanfic straight tuk FDCI yang pertama kalinya.. -,- (jangan nanya deh.. #beuh) pertanyaan: kagetkah kalian melihat seorang fujoshi (kayak aku -,-) bikin fanfic straight? ._. (reader: gaaaak~ -_-)

untuk pemanasan, aku bikin oneshot KaiAo (yang pendek banget -,-). kenapa? karena fanfic tuk KaiAo cuman (err..) dikit di FDCI ini.. -_-" dan ini juga, kekurang kerjaanku pas jam pelajaran (author gak rajin nih -,-) tadi siang.. jadi, maaf banget kalo bahasanya terlalu gak jelas.. ^^; (karena dah lebih dari 5 bulan gak bikin fanfic straight ._.)

akhir kata, makasih banget yang dah baca fic ini! :D terakhir, review?

ja-neeee~

**_Love and Peace, S4viRa deMSN_**


End file.
